


Pas d’Ombre Illustration

by clenster



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clenster/pseuds/clenster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, about a year after Cosette joins the company, Eponine stays late after the day’s last rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas d’Ombre Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrated for [anthean's fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2461391) which you should go read now.

_The studio is dark, her reflection eerie and shadowed in the mirror. Eponine doesn’t bother turning the lights on; once her eyes adjust the streetlights outside provide ample light. She does open a few of the windows, closing her eyes as the cool night air drifts through the studio. She thinks for a moment, letting the music build in her head and tell her what movement wants to go with it, then moves to the center of the studio._


End file.
